


Dirty Boulevard

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, The Right Partner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-No voy a acostarme contigo porque Pepper ha decidido marcharse –protesta Steve.</p>
<p>-¿Pero lo harías por alguna otra razón? –pregunta Stark de inmediato.</p>
<p>-Quizás –admite Steve.- A veces no sé si tengo ganas de matarte o de…" </p>
<p>O, en el que Steve tiene montones de sexo, primero con la persona equivocada, y después con la adecuada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Boulevard

**Author's Note:**

> No, éste no es mi primer fanfic, y sí, éste es el primer fanfic que publico en muchos años. No sé si hay alguien que esté interesado en leer fanfic del Capitán América en español, o en leer este fanfic en concreto, pero sea como sea, estaba cansada de tenerlo acumulando polvo en el ordenador, así que, aquí está. Un saludo a cualquier despistad@ que termine por aquí :)

Cuando al final Steve duerme con Stark, es un acto autodestructivo.

Hace horas que el partido ha terminado. Que los cartones vacíos de comida china han quedado olvidados en la mesilla de café. Que el resto de Vengadores se han despedido y se han marchado a sus respectivas camas, sean en la torre o fuera de ella.

Suena Lou Reed y Steve opina que, después de haberse trincado prácticamente media botella de whisky japonés de precio desorbitado, Stark tendría que estar más borracho. O quizás lo está. Quizás está exactamente tan borracho como cualquier persona normal estaría –y Stark, mente brillante o no, traje de latón o no, _es_ una persona normal, al fin y al cabo- y haya aprendido a disimularlo. Son años de práctica. Todos los alcohólicos aprenden a disimularlo, piensa Steve con malicia, porque están acostumbrados a las superficies que navegan y al mundo demasiado brillante, termina por ser su estado natural; es la sordidez de la sobriedad lo que les descoloca.

-Eh, eh, Rogers, has hecho trampa –le acusa Stark, mirando la escalera de color que Steve acaba de destapar sobre el sofá, donde juegan sentados de lado.

A Steve le gusta Lou Reed, le gusta muchísimo más que todos esos grupos con voces que gritan y guitarras que suenan distorsionadas, demasiado volumen, como si ser más ruidosos que el camión de la basura fuera algún tipo de logro. Pero Lou Reed le gusta, y Stark sabe que le gusta, y si cree que está siendo sutil con lo de no querer quedarse solo, pues es que es tan idiota rematado como a veces le parece a Steve. Stark no soporta la gente y se construyó un ordenador con el que hablar las veinticuatro horas del día. Steve sospecha que si Stark se ha mirado honestamente al espejo alguna mañana en su vida, cuando el pelo está revuelto y aplastado y pegajoso por el sudor, y los ojos siguen arrugados y la almohada te ha dejado marcas en la mejilla, cuando no hay dónde esconderse, si ha llegado a hacerlo alguna vez, no le ha gustado lo que ha visto.

Stark remueve la baraja, reparte cartas distraídamente, y su mano derecha se va instintivamente hacia el cuello de la botella de whisky. Steve solo tiene que estirar el brazo para cogerle de la muñeca. Su pulso es rápido y febril bajo la palma de su mano.

Stark alza la mirada. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre. Esboza una sonrisa amplia, casi feliz.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

-Sinceramente, no me importa si quieres desmayarte en el sofá. Probablemente tu mayordomo cibernético va a avisar a alguien antes de que caigas en un coma etílico.

-JARVIS es una inteligencia artificial –interviene Stark, hablando rápido, claramente disfrutando con la atención como el niño malcriado que es.

-Pero si sigo aquí es porque en realidad no quieres terminar inconsciente en el sofá –sigue Steve, y su tono es duro.- Así que haznos un favor a los dos y no me hagas jugar a este juego.

Stark se pasa la lengua por los labios. Los tiene rojos, hinchados. Hay color en sus mejillas.

-¿Vas a pegarme si no te hago caso, Capitán? –le dice, y no tiene que esforzarse en hacerlo sonar como una provocación porque su mera existencia es una dura prueba para el autocontrol de cualquier humano.

-No –se fuerza a responder Steve.- No voy a pegarte.

Pero le sigue sujetando la muñeca. Stark da un tirón, y no logra moverse ni un centímetro. Le mira con las cejas alzadas.

-Me tienes ganas, a qué sí.

Y la verdad es que sí. Hay algo en Stark que le irrita, que se le mete debajo de la piel. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonríe tensamente, sus comentarios mordaces, despiadados, las canas en las sienes. Está seguro de que no habría podido estar ni en la misma habitación que él si le hubiera conocido cuando tenía la misma edad que él ahora. Pero se llevan más de diez años, y aun así Stark actúa como si Steve fuera mayor. Excepto por cuando deja de hacerlo e intenta descolocarle, como ahora, que imbuye sus palabras de segundos sentidos, de insinuaciones. Joder, que si le tiene ganas.

Steve finalmente suelta la muñeca de Stark, se echa hacia atrás.

-Me voy a casa –dice.

Stark gruñe, se levanta. 

-Vale, vale, vete a dormir a tu cama, como un santo, San Capitán América, claro que sí –murmura para sí, y la forma en que se arremanga la camiseta para rascarse el estómago, justo por encima de esos vaqueros desgastados y caídos que Steve no termina de pillar pero que a él le quedan como hechos a medida, parece incluso casual. Steve juraría que lo es. O no importa, porque independientemente de que el gesto sea deliberado o no, no puede apartar la vista de la línea de pelo oscuro que se pierde por debajo de los pantalones.

Stark remueve la nevera de detrás de la barra, saca una botella de cerveza.

-Pero sigues aquí –le dice después de dar un trago, los codos apoyados en la barra, y le señala con el dedo de la mano con que sujeta la botella.- Por lo que tenemos dos opciones. Te levantas, te vas a tu santa cama y te haces una paja pensando en señoritas con los hombros desnudos o lo que sea que entiendas por pornografía, o te quedas y te echo un polvo de los que no se olvidan.

-No voy a acostarme contigo porque Pepper ha decidido marcharse –protesta Steve.

-¿Pero lo harías por alguna otra razón? –pregunta Stark de inmediato.

-Quizás –admite Steve.- A veces no sé si tengo ganas de matarte o de…

Deja las palabras flotando en el aire por un momento antes de tomar aliento otra vez.

-Pero tú. Tú quieres que alguien te distraiga de Pepper.

Stark se encoge de hombros.

-Y tú, ¿no quieres que alguien te distraiga a ti? Es lo que hay. ¿Debería haberte comprado un ramo de flores antes de preguntar? No me pareces un romántico, pero quizás sí lo seas en el fondo. ¿Eres de los que ponen baladas y se cogen las manos y se susurran cosas cariñosas al oído?

Si fuera Natasha la que le estuviera hablando de esta forma, Steve estaría rojo hasta las raíces del pelo y se habría atragantado con su propia lengua. Por algún motivo, oír a Stark hablar así le calienta la sangre de una forma que no le hace temblar en lo más mínimo. Más bien le llena de decisión. Le hace sentir que, cualquiera que sea el juego al que están jugado, él lleva la voz cantante.

No se levanta. Sigue sentado en el sofá, los codos sobre las rodillas, observando a Stark. Esperando.

-Por si te sirve, la única razón por la que no lo había intentado antes era. Bueno. Pepper, y todo eso de la monogamia. Debería haber sabido que no era para mí, claro, pero uno hace cosas idiotas cuando. Ya sabes. Eso, y porque estaba seguro de que me ibas a partir la cara. Aún creo que las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son altas, pero sinceramente, creo que hoy sería un _alivio_ pelearme contigo. Sin trajes de por medio. A pelo.

Sus ojos oscuros son más redondos que nunca, llenos de una honestidad algo desgarradora.

Finalmente, Steve se levanta, y Stark no esperaba que cerrara la distancia entre los dos, no esperaba que le hiciera ningún tipo de caso, puede verlo en la forma en que tensa los ojos y la mandíbula, preparándose para luchar.

Steve se para a apenas un par de centímetros de Stark. Tiene que mirar hacia abajo para hablarle.

-Y una mierda vas a echarme un polvo –susurra, y le agarra del pelo de la nuca con mala leche, con todo el cabreo que lleva dentro, le echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y solo con eso Stark deja escapar un pequeño gemido de entre sus labios entreabiertos. Steve se inclina para hablarle al oído.- Dices un montón de cosas, Stark, pero seguro que no esperabas a que te dijera que sí.

Los dedos de Stark se enredan en la camiseta de Steve y a pesar de lo que ha bebido tiene buenos reflejos, gira la cabeza con rapidez para atrapar sus labios bajo los suyos. Son suaves, perfectos, en contraste con la aspereza de su perilla, que rasca la piel perfectamente afeitada de Steve. Y tiene que admitir que Stark sabe lo que hace, mucho más que él, que avanza a ciegas, impulsado por esa energía tensa que no sabe cómo quemar. Tantea con la lengua entre sus labios, la enreda un poco contra la suya y le obliga a seguirle dentro de su propia boca, le besa descarado y sucio como todas sus promesas, y en nada Steve le tiene arrinconado contra la barra, con un muslo entre las piernas de Stark, que se restriega contra él sin pudor alguno, su erección evidente contra la tela de sus vaqueros. Tiene que estar clavándose los botones, y no parece importarle lo más mínimo. Los dos están allí por las razones completamente equivocadas esa noche.

Steve sigue a Stark a su habitación, y la cama está perfectamente hecha, ni rastro de que alguien más haya dormido nunca allí con él.

Stark se pasa la camiseta descuidadamente por encima de la cabeza, se deshace de sus vaqueros, debajo de los cuales no llevaba ropa interior.

-Esto tenía que ser muy incómodo –no puede evitar decir Steve.

Stark asiente y se muerde el labio.

-Sí, pero es sexy o no.

-Esto es sexy –murmura Steve, y ni mucho menos quiere que sea un cumplido pero no puede evitar que sus manos se vayan a la piel desnuda de Stark, ascendiendo por sus costados, trazando el círculo de un pezón con el pulgar.

-No soy yo el que debería estar desnudo –responde Stark, y está jadeando.

-Claro. Al fin y al cabo estamos aquí por esto –replica Steve, apartándose un paso hacia atrás, y se quita la camiseta. Stark le mira con el ceño fruncido, abre la boca, como si fuera a decir algo. Pero Steve empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón, y Stark sacude la cabeza.

-Joder –murmura cuando Steve deja caer los pantalones, recorriéndole el cuerpo entero con los ojos.

Por un momento, Steve no puede evitar pensar que no es el primer Stark en admirar el trabajo bien hecho del suero de Erskine. Nunca hubo lujuria en los ojos de Howard, pero sí le pillaba mirándole, examinándole, tomando medidas en su cabeza.

La apreciación de Tony en este momento es mucho más carnal. Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas ante Steve, y él mismo le baja los calzoncillos por los muslos, le empuja hacia atrás hasta que le tiene sentado en la cama.

-Te he prometido una buena distracción ¿no?

-Pensaba que tú eras el que quería distraerse –replica Steve, y a pesar de que la línea de los hombros de Stark y su pelo revuelto y lo obsceno de tenerlo arrodillado entre sus piernas no le deja precisamente frío, la voz le sale extrañamente calmada.

-Créeme, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Y lo hace. Lo hace. Le pone las manos sobre las caderas y no le toca con ellas ni una sola vez. Es todo lengua, lengua trazando círculos y moviéndose sobre su glande y humedad y succión rodeándole, entero, y Steve se agarra a las ridículas sábanas de seda de Stark e intenta no follarle la boca pero joder, joder. No va a decírselo. Que es la primera vez que otra persona le toca de esta forma, la primera vez que alguien le hace sentir algo así, y no sabe si es cosa de su organismo acelerado o es normal pero Stark le hace algo especialmente delicioso con la lengua y Steve se corre como si todo su ser se estuviera soltando, su propia voz distante en sus oídos, todo reducido a sus manos agarradas al borde del colchón y a la fuerza de su propio orgasmo, sacudiéndole el cuerpo como una descarga que le traspasa el cuerpo en oleadas y que hace palidecer cualquier cosa que haya conseguido hacerse sentir antes a él mismo antes, a solas con su mano y su imaginación.

Cuando vuelve a recuperar el aliento está echado de espaldas en la cama y Stark está tumbado a su lado, mirándole desde arriba con cara de alucinado.

-Te he hecho gritar –dice, con una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa.

-Me has hecho gritar –concede Steve, y ahora sí, tiene la voz ronca.

Vuelve a besar a Stark. Sabe salado, algo amargo. Le gusta el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, lisa, elástica. Le gusta la línea de pelo negro que baja por su abdomen y la traza con los dedos, abajo, abajo, hasta que el vello se vuelve más áspero y le coge la polla con firmeza, sin vacilar. Mueve la mano, arriba y abajo, probando un poco cómo es eso de tocar a otra persona. Tiene una polla bonita, gruesa, un poco curvada hacia arriba. Aunque Steve tampoco tiene mucho dónde comparar. Es la segunda que toca en la vida. O la tercera, si cuenta que la suya, como el resto de su cuerpo, no se salvó de ciertas alteraciones después del suero.

-Eh, eh, afloja –exhala Stark cuando se empieza animar demasiado con el ritmo, se aparta un poco para apoyar la cabeza en su frente.- No creo que con todo el alcohol que llevo encima vaya a correrme inminentemente, pero aun así, no nos arriesguemos a estropear la fiesta.

Steve siente como el estómago se le revuelve, apretándose en nudos.

-Espera –dice, aparta la mano como si se hubiera quemado.- ¿Cómo de borracho estás?

Stark agita una mano entre los dos.

-Oh, por Dios, no te me pongas quisquilloso ahora. Lo suficiente borracho para tener resaca mañana y no lo suficiente como para olvidar nada de esto.

Suspira, y debe de notar que Steve sigue sin estar convencido del todo porque se incorpora sobre un codo y añade:

-Tienes mi pleno consentimiento para esto, ¿vale? Si quieres puede hacerle gravar mi consentimiento explícito a JARVIS…

-No, no –se apresura a decir Steve.- Me vale con tu palabra.

-A la antigua –sonríe Stark.

-A la antigua –confirma Steve.

Vuelve a acercarse para dejarle un beso en los labios, le atrapa el labio inferior entre los dientes antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mira, no creas que es algo que voy dejando hacer al primero que pasa porque, no. En realidad solo ha ocurrido un par de veces antes, algo experimental y, bueno, estaba convencido de que había superado mi fase bisexual como, un trillón de años atrás. Podría decirte exactamente cuántos pero sería embarazoso para los dos. En todo caso, la cuestión es que llevo toda la noche pensando en cómo sería que me empotraras contra la cama y me follaras.

 Y lo que pasa con Stark es que, debajo de todas las capas de exasperación y arrogancia, de ese cinismo con el que Steve no encuentra manera de lidiar, hay algo dulce en sus ojos oscuros y en la forma que sus manos curtidas le tocan casi casualmente, acariciándole el costado, trazando círculos sobre el hueso de su cadera de mientras habla de follar como la más trivial de las cosas que uno puede hacer en la vida. O, no trivial, porque lo pide con intensidad, con verdadero deseo. Pero no necesita pensar en ello porque no va a significar más para él que los sacos de boxeo que Steve revienta en el gimnasio.

Pues vale. Tampoco Steve necesita pensar en ello. Un saco de boxeo. Esto es lo que están haciendo. Supone que está bien que le gusten las manos callosas de un hombre que trabaja con ellas.

No lo ha hecho nunca antes pero no es idiota del todo, y veintisiete años son muchos para imaginar y para sentir curiosidad por lo que dos personas pueden hacer con sus cuerpos para darse placer mutuamente. El lubricante que Stark saca de su mesilla de noche tiene un tacto frío y resbaladizo entre sus dedos, similar a la vaselina pero más líquido, menos propenso a secársele entre los dedos. No deja de besarle, la boca, esa boca que nunca se calla y que es elocuente incluso cuando no está hablando, el cuello, el torso, el estómago.

-Vale, vale –gruñe Stark, justo cuando Steve ha encontrado un cierto ritmo que le hace echar la cabeza atrás en la almohada y arquear la espalda.

Stark se incorpora, se da la vuelta, codos apoyados contra el colchón, cabeza caída hacia adelante y omóplatos elevados, el culo en el aire.

-Hazlo, solo…

Y Steve siente un momento de vacilación, de vértigo, pero se ha abierto camino en situaciones en las que iba el doble de perdido y había cosas mucho más importantes en juego que su orgullo, así que él mismo se aplica algo más del lubricante y, bueno, a la hora de la verdad, una vez se ha alineado bien y la punta se desliza prácticamente sola donde ha tenido los dedos hace apenas unos instantes, no es tan difícil. No lo es para nada. “Sí, sí, joder, sí” jadea Stark, las palabras ahogadas contra la almohada, y lo difícil es mantener las caderas quietas, no dejarse ir. Se apoya con las manos en las caderas de Stark y respira, respira, respira.

Y entonces Stark empuja hacia atrás, instándole a moverse, y Steve empuja hacia adelante y los dos gimen al mismo tiempo. Le cuesta un momento ajustar el movimiento de las caderas, coordinarlo, pero Stark es bueno, es buenísimo, incluso en esta postura en la que aparentemente no puede hacer mucho pero se las arregla para moverse justo cuando debe para ayudarle a encontrar la cadencia perfecta. Y hay un momento en que lo hace, en que está follando a Stark tanto como él se está follando a él mismo contra él, y es tan bueno, tan agresivo, tan desesperado que tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento porque siente un tirón cada vez que mira hacia abajo y se ve a él mismo, apareciendo y desapareciendo dentro de Stark.

Stark tiene la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos y todo su cuerpo está presente, cada músculo en movimiento, recubierto de una capa de sudor brillante bajo la iluminación tenue y perfecta para esto, pero Steve tiene la impresión de que su mente está muy, muy lejos. Y le sobreviene algún tipo de posesividad que no ha sentido hasta entonces, la necesidad de hacerle sentir que es él el que está allí con él porque si lo único que quería era un revolcón anónimo podía haber llamado a cualquier servicio de lujo. Actúa instintivamente, sin pensarlo, cuando se echa hacia adelante, cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Stark, y le atrapa las muñecas bajo sus manos, inmovilizadas contra el colchón.

La postura le obliga a ir más lento, más profundo.

-Esto, esto, así, justo… -murmura Stark, incoherente, y Steve le acerca los labios al oído.

-¿Esto? ¿Esto era lo que querías? –pregunta, y empuja con un gruñido- ¿Querías estar así, debajo de mí, sin poder moverte a no ser que yo quiera?

Puntúa las palabras con una nueva embestida, y Stark gime.

-Porque yo sí lo quería, Stark. A veces no sé si quiero matarte o empotrarte contra una pared y hacerte exactamente esto. Me vuelves loco, Stark.

-Joder, mierda.

Y lo siente, como todo el cuerpo de Stark se tensa bajo el suyo, y no deja de follarle, no para ni cuando se desploma, con la respiración agitada, siente que podría estar así toda la noche, hasta que su propio orgasmo le pilla por sorpresa, a traición, más corto y puede que aún más intenso que el anterior.

Steve se enfunda sus vaqueros de mientras Stark sigue echado de espaldas con un brazo encima de los ojos. Tiene la impresión de que se le pegan a la piel, de que se han encogido dos tallas de mientras estaban en el suelo.

Stark le mira para cuando se está poniendo la camiseta.

-Te vas –dice. Suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Steve se pasa la camiseta por la cabeza, y probablemente parece un loco con todo el pelo revuelto.

-Ya está, ¿no? Ya te has tirado al Capitán América. Espero que te hayas quitado la espina.

Stark frunce el ceño, se incorpora sobre los codos. La expresión juvenil que su rostro tenía unos instante antes ha desaparecido bajo la dureza de las arrugas, la sombra de la barba que ensucia el perfil perfecto de su perilla.

-Sabía que eras un estirado y un pelmazo, pero no que además eras un capullo.

-Pero es lo que querías, ¿no? –replica Steve con calma-. Solo lo estoy diciendo en voz alta. ¿O decir las cosas por su nombre era lo único que no estaba permitido?

-Nos estábamos divirtiendo. Por Dios. Pensaba que si ibas a estropearlo iba a ser porque querrías hacer la cucharilla o algo, no porque te comportarías como un…

-Capullo, sí, lo has dicho –le interrumpe Steve.- Vale. Dime que no es así. Que lo de haberte llevado a la cama al Capitán América no tiene ningún tipo de importancia para ti.

Que esto no es la rebelión última contra tu padre, quiere decir. Pero incluso él sabe reconocer cuando un golpe es demasiado bajo.

-Que te follen, Rogers. Eso es lo que tengo que decirte –le espeta Stark, y Steve suelta una risa seca.

-Sí. Eso también. Buenas noches, Stark.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación con suavidad tras él, y en la ducha se enjabona todo el cuerpo con movimientos vigorosos, frotando hasta que la piel queda enrojecida y deja de olerse raro a él mismo.

***

Cuando Steve vuelve a dormir con Stark, es casi una reconciliación.

Ha pasado prácticamente un mes. Han trabajado juntos. No se han peleado –no más de lo normal, comentarios que se pasan el uno al otro como una pelota durante las misiones y discusiones morales acerca de la naturaleza de los Vengadores o de qué tipo de comida pedir para la cena.

Steve llega a las ocho de una mañana de jueves al taller de Stark, después de correr, con dos cafés para llevar y una bolsa llena de pastas que deja con cuidado sobre la mesa de herramientas, entre llaves inglesas de distintos tamaños y formas, alicates, microchips y destornilladores con los mangos manchados de grasa.

Stark lleva la camiseta gris manchada y unas gafas de soldador y no aparta la cabeza del artilugio en que la tiene metida. Solo alarga una mano y mueve los dedos con apremio.

-Café, café, café –canturrea por lo bajo, y lo sorbe entre bufidos porque está hirviendo, como si ni se diera cuenta de que hay otro ser humano en el taller con él. Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta.

Steve se sienta en unas escaleras de mano metálicas y espera. Puede ser un hombre paciente cuando hace falta.

Observa a Stark trabajar. Tiene brazos fuertes y empieza conversaciones con él mismo que deja en suspensión para coger alguna pieza del banco de trabajo y encajarla en alguna parte de esa máquina en la que trabaja, algo parecido al motor de un Jeep, aunque en realidad Steve nunca ha sabido gran cosa de motores. Nunca le hizo falta, es lo que pasa.

Al final, cuando Steve va por el tercer croissant, no tanto por hambre como por aburrimiento, Stark se levanta como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y se quita las gafas de soldador. Tiene una expresión perpleja, como si viera un fantasma.

Se desliza sobre su silla hasta Steve y le arranca el croissant de los dedos, se lo mete en la boca sin demasiada ceremonia y mastica. Steve se come la punta que le ha quedado entre los dedos.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás aquí? –pregunta Stark después de tragarse el croissant prácticamente entero.

-Íbamos a probar las mejoras en la Harley –dice Steve, y técnicamente es verdad.

Stark insiste en tener varias motos preparadas para distintas situaciones para las misiones con los Vengadores, y Steve se permite el capricho.

-La Harley, sí. Las llaves están… En alguna parte –dice, con un gesto vago hacia el caos de su taller.- Voy a monitorizarte desde aquí, medir algunos parámetros con un programa que he creado expresamente, y… Me gustaría que la sacaras del simulador, probarla sobre terreno real. Te aconsejo sacarla de la ciudad, claro. Mis abogados van a agradecerme que hagamos las pruebas fuera de la ciudad y además no hay mucha variedad de terrenos en Nueva York…

-Ven conmigo –le interrumpe Steve, por impulso.

Stark frunce el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Para qué? No vas a poder probar la mayoría de cosas que le hecho conmigo encima.

-Porque podríamos salir de aquí. Que te toque un poco el sol. El aire.

-Ya, sí.  O… -Stark responde con la sonrisa más falsa de toda la historia- Puedes marcharte de mi taller y dejarme en paz.

-Uau. Vale. Claro.

Y Steve se levanta para marcharse, pero la verdad es que está un poco herido.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas sin dormir? –pregunta.

Y hay auténtica furia en los ojos de Stark.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es lo que hace _ella._ Pero tú no puedes venir aquí y empezar a hacer esa clase de preguntas, a convencerte a ti mismo de que te preocupas por mí o algo porque follamos una vez. No seas ridículo. No te importa un carajo cuantas horas llevo sin dormir o si he comido o si me toca el sol y quizás te crees demasiado bueno para aceptar que en realidad te da exactamente lo mismo, pero no me hagas cargar a mí con tu complejo de culpabilidad.

El pecho de Stark sube y baja agitado y parece auténticamente desquiciado, y Steve podría explotar, podría gritar o podría _tocarle_ , y vuelve a haber esa electricidad que le dice que pasaría algo entre ellos. Algo brutal, autoinflingido, que volvería a dejarle en carne viva.

Da un par de golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos sobre el metal del banco de herramientas y se da la vuelta para marcharse. Pero nunca se ha podido resistir a tener la última palabra, nunca, y por mucho que a veces le guste creer que ha cambiado o madurado o algo, no puede borrarse a sí mismo de su interior.

-Sí me importa –dice cuando llega a la puerta, la cabeza tumbada hacia Stark, que alza la cabeza de su trabajo para mirarle.- Eres mi amigo y me importa.

Recibe un mensaje de Stark tres días después, de mientras lee en su apartamento.

_¿Hamburguesas?_

Steve responde:

_Vale. No en la torre_.

Comen en un pub en Brooklyn y beben cerveza y miran el partido en la tele y no hablan de temas delicados y todo es casi normal.

Pero cuando salen Steve le agarra del cinturón y le arrastra a un callejón y le besa, le besa poco a poco, dulce, exponiéndose mucho más de lo que lo hizo en ningún momento de aquella primera noche, en que tuvo sexo como si se estuvieran peleando.

Stark le rodea el cuello con los brazos, le acaricia la nuca con un pulgar, y lame con la lengua dentro de su boca.

-Ven a casa –dice Steve cuando se aparta.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Quieres llevarme a tu casa?

-No hay inteligencias artificiales ni sábanas de seda, pero tengo una cama muy grande.

Steve pone el disco de Lou Reed que compró de segunda mano hace unos días, porque le gusta matar el tiempo paseando por mercadillos llenos de cosas supuestamente antiguas que a él le parecen maravillas futurísticas, o de cosas antiguas de verdad que son exactamente iguales que las que tenía de pequeño y que nunca compra.

El título del álbum es “New York”. Stark sabe a cerveza pero no está borracho, y Steve le desnuda en el sofá. Le desabrocha los botones de la camisa y lame las cicatrices del reactor de arco, le abre el cinturón y cuela la mano en sus pantalones y le acaricia despacio, lánguido, al ritmo de la música, le hace correrse con un gemido largo que ahoga en un beso profundo.

En la cama Stark se monta a horcajadas sobre él y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y Steve pasa las manos por encima del vello oscuro de sus muslos una y otra vez, le agarra las nalgas, empuja con los talones enterrados en el colchón y Stark no habla, solo al final, cuando exhala “Ah, Steve” como si fuera a morirse.

Esa noche Steve le sujeta las piernas bajo una de suya y le pasa un brazo por la cintura, y Stark murmura:

-Te dije que querrías hacer la cucharilla.

-Márchate. Si es que puedes –replica Steve, con una sonrisa que esconde en su nuca.

La tercera vez que Steve está con Stark, es él el que está un poco borracho del licor Asgardiano que Thor ha traído y se escabullen como dos colegiales y, en serio, puede que tener a Stark haciéndole una mamada en el balcón de un rascacielos, con todas las luces de Manhattan un poco desdibujadas ante él, como estrellas, sea una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

No es que se conviertan en amantes ni nada parecido. Es solo que se sacan de quicio. Que se provocan demasiado para no hacer algo al respecto. Que en el fondo vio a Stark irse al espacio con una cabeza nuclear y es como un as en la manga, una carta que jugar consigo mismo cada vez que el desprecio hacia sus tics de rico, sus desperdicios y sus frivolidades le hacen ahogarse en desprecio y un complejo de superioridad moral del que nunca ha conseguido despegarse del todo.

Hay una misión en Polonia de la que escapan por los pelos. Todos llegan pálidos y magullados a la torre. Natasha tiene un corte feo en la mejilla y Clint se ha dislocado un hombro, y Steve está cabreado porque han cometido errores, errores tácticos que él tendría que haber previsto y que podría haber evitado. Se va al gimnasio porque necesita quemar toda la frustración, y de madrugada encuentra a Stark en la cocina, bebiendo café y tecleando como un loco en un portátil.

Steve no habla. Le duelen los nudillos, que se ha abierto a pesar de los vendajes, y siente el cuerpo pesado pero la cabeza le va a mil por hora. Se folla a Stark contra la barra de la cocina, mordiéndole la curva del hombro, con los pantalones de los dos en las rodillas y el resto de Vengadores durmiendo a solo unas paredes de distancia. Lo hacen en silencio, y el miedo de que le pillen se le enrosca en el estómago y le hace mover las caderas con más rapidez.

Es verdad, piensa después, en su habitación, mirando las primeras luces de la mañana arrastrarse por el techo. Una vez has empezado, lo de follar es tan fácil como cualquier otra cosa.

***

Steve deja de contar, y entonces las cosas empiezan a pasar.

-¿Debería reconquistar a Pepper? –pregunta Stark una noche, y gracias a Dios no están en la cama.

Comen palomitas y miran películas que los otros llaman “antiguas” o “clásicos” en la pantalla enorme de la torre. La protagonista de la película acaba de morir en una bañera en una escena bastante sangrienta y Steve no está seguro de en qué dirección va a ir ahora el argumento pero está genuinamente interesado, hasta que Stark abre la boca y Steve pierde el hilo de golpe.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo fuiste lo suficiente estúpido como para dejarla escapar para empezar –replica Clint, que está apartando trozos de pimiento de la pizza que Natasha no se ha terminado.

-¿Es un sí? –replica Stark.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes recuperarla? –pregunta Natasha, sin alzar la vista de su libro. No suena maliciosa. Solo curiosa, de una manera algo distante.

Steve no dice nada pero pierde toda la conexión con la película, apenas sigue los diálogos y al final la resolución no le parece tan sorprendente como desconcertante, quizás porque es incapaz de decir cómo han llegado a una situación tan retorcida.

-Pepper está en Nueva York por negocios, vamos a comer juntos mañana –explica Stark más tarde, cuando Steve ya tiene la chaqueta puesta para marcharse a casa.- Puede que las aguas se hayan calmado, que sea un buen momento para tantear el terreno.

-¿Y exactamente por qué me lo cuentas? –pregunta Steve.

-Soy muy malo para estas cosas –admite Stark.

Steve suelta una carcajada de sorpresa, una de honesta.

-¿Y piensas que yo soy mejor?

Stark le mira por un momento, y hay algo inusualmente desnudo en sus ojos.

-Tú _eres_ mejor, Steve. Te mereces algo mejor que esto –afirma, con una mueca.- No soy el tío más perspicaz del planeta, pero sé algo sobre hacer cosas que no te convienen porque crees que son las que te mereces.

Steve inspira hondo. No te mereces a Pepper, quiere decir. No te mereces a Pepper pero cuando estás con ella intentas llegar a su altura, y eso te convierte en un hombre mejor. Pero puede que tú en tus peores momentos seas exactamente lo que yo merezco, piensa Steve. Porque nunca me he abierto a las personas que amaba. Porque nunca te llamo Tony. Porque no he hecho nada que me convierta en mejor hombre que tú.

-Tienes razón. Deberías hablar con ella –es todo lo que dice antes de marcharse.

Por la mañana corre y sigue corriendo hasta que cree que va a sentir los músculos de las piernas fatigados por la tarde, que quizás va a tener el suficiente sueño para echarse una siesta. Se deja caer en un banco de Prospect Park y mira a unos niños jugar a fútbol. Hay una niña flacucha con una coleta de caballo de color rubio ceniza que les está dando una paliza al resto de chicos, y Steve sonríe para sí. Piensa en llamar a Sam. Si Steve siguiera viviendo en Washington o Sam estuviera en Nueva York, si siguieran corriendo juntos por las mañanas y quedando para comer después de las sesiones de Sam, si siguieran pasando demasiadas horas juntos, está casi seguro de que se lo habría dicho. Pero ahora hablan por Skype o se escapan algún fin de semana para ir a un partido o simplemente cenar, o se llaman alguna noche después del trabajo, y Steve nunca le ha contado lo de Tony porque le parecía que no había nada que contar.

Pero ahora que ha terminado, Steve se siente como si acabaran de despertarle de un bofetón. Se pregunta por cuánto tiempo lo habría dejado durar. Si debería sentirse más triste o menos desubicado. Tiene el contacto de Sam en la pantalla, pero al final se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera, porque no sería justo vomitar todo esto encima de un amigo solo porque sabe que va a escucharle.

En dos semanas Tony y Pepper vuelven a aparecer juntos en una gala patrocinada por Industrias Stark, y si ella ha vuelto a la planta que compartía con él en la torre, Steve no lo sabe, porque evita poner un solo pie en el edificio a toda costa.

En tres semanas, Bucky vuelve a casa.

Las gotas de lluvia repican contra la estructura metálica de la escalera de incendios y una gata en celo maúlla como si el mundo se acabara. Son las cuatro de la madrugada cuando el timbre suena y Steve despierta de golpe, sin ser consciente de haber conciliado el sueño.

En el rellano está Bucky, con una bolsa de deporte negra colgada del hombro y vestido con una cazadora negra.

-Hola, Steve –dice, y alza la mano derecha.

-Hola, Buck –saluda Steve. Tiene la voz rasposa de sueño y solo lleva encima unos calzoncillos y una camiseta.

La bolsa cae al suelo con un sonido metálico en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ellos, y se abrazan durante tanto tiempo que al final solo están agarrados el uno al otro. Bucky huele a detergente de la ropa y a la humedad de la lluvia y a su propio sudor. Steve inspira hondo, y está en casa.

Finalmente, está en casa.

***

Bucky sorbe su zumo de naranja recostado hacia atrás en la silla de la terraza y picotea tostadas sin mantequilla ni mermelada ni nada, solo pan tostado que va desmigajando como si fuera a dárselo a los pájaros y luego se lleva a la boca. Lleva una camiseta de algodón de manga larga que le queda suelta sobre el torso y los hombros, con el cuello algo desbocado, y todo el mundo esquiva la mirada de su mano izquierda, cubierta con un guante de cuero fino. Se ha cortado el pelo y algunos mechones vuelven a rizársele detrás de las orejas y bajo la nuca, como hicieron siempre. Solo que ahora ya no se los engomina agresivamente para dominarlos. Parece más relajado, más pausado.

Stark va por la tercera taza de café. Sin azúcar ni leche, café solo que se va sirviendo directamente de la cafetera que le ha pedido a la camarera dejara en la mesa. Son las doce de un mediodía de jueves y Steve está convencido de que lleva las gafas de sol tanto para hacerse el interesante como por la resaca que debe de estar matándole. Es un día espléndido de finales de mayo y Steve se siente más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en años.

Bruce y Natasha hablan con rapidez por encima de la comida, y Steve se pregunta qué diría Stark si estuvieran los tres solos. Si simularía que nunca pasó nada entre ellos o se apresuraría a mearse encima de Steve como si fuera su farola particular y cantarle a Bucky que es _su_ juguete roto.

No es que le preocupe excesivamente. Stark mira a Bucky más de lo que es educado y Bucky simula no darse cuenta de nada, y Steve mira a Bucky _todo el tiempo_ , siempre que puede, porque es como si brillara, como si todo a su alrededor adquiriera un tinte más nítido y definido, y espera que de verdad Bucky no se dé cuenta.

Hay una tarde lluviosa en que Bucky se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra del comedor y se dedica a rebuscar entre los discos de Steve. Él le deja hacer, como hace desde que llegó. Trata de dejarle sus espacios para que se haga el piso suyo y Bucky trastea en la cocina y hojea sus libros y cada noche abre el sofá cama y lo pliega de nuevo por las mañanas, cuando Steve vuelve de correr.

Steve bebe un café sentado en la mesa de la cocina y lee “Matar a un ruiseñor”, y lo está disfrutando más de lo que ha disfrutado la mayoría de novelas de ficción que le han recomendado, ya que tiende a tener la impresión de estarse perdiendo alguna parte esencial del mensaje que hace que la gente se entusiasme y que a él no acaba de llegarle. Pero este libro le toca como si alguien estuviera escribiendo sobre todas las preguntas que siente dentro de él, y está tan enfrascado en la narración de la pequeña Scout que no se da cuenta de qué disco ha elegido Bucky hasta que suenan los primeros acordes de “Dirty Blvd.”.

Encuentra a Bucky junto a la ventana entreabierta, fumando un cigarrillo, y Steve inspira hondo.

-Puse este disco la primera vez que traje a Tony aquí –dice. Porque ahora la asociación es inevitable.

-¿Quieres que lo quite? –pregunta Bucky, sin ni pestañear.

-No –responde Steve.

Se acerca y le quita el cigarrillo de los dedos para dar una calada rápida, superficial. Nunca le ha gustado fumar, pero era algo que hacían en la guerra, cuando necesitaban estar juntos un rato, sentirse cerca el uno del otro sin necesidad de decir nada. Se sentaban cerca, prácticamente pegados, y se iban pasando el cigarrillo hasta que se consumía.

Bucky le sonríe y se desliza sobre su espalda por la pared hasta que está sentado en el suelo. Steve sabe que es ridículo, cuando tienen un sofá a menos de dos metros, pero se instala a su lado, vuelve a darle el cigarrillo, que Bucky ya está a preparado para coger entre los dedos. Siempre tuvo unas manos bonitas, no tan largas ni delicadas como las de Steve, pero elegantes, seguras y precisas. Masculinas.

-No le has visto desde que estoy aquí. ¿Es por mí? –pregunta Bucky, y Steve sabe que espera una respuesta honesta.

Probablemente iría a hacer las maletas en ese mismo instante si se lo pidiera y no le guardaría el más mínimo rencor. Bucky es la persona más dispuesta a aceptar lo que la vida le eche que ha conocido nunca.

-Hacía algunas semanas que él había decidido volver con Pepper cuando llegaste –explica Steve.- Pero nunca estuvimos juntos de verdad. No teníamos una relación. Simplemente… Nos veíamos.

Dicho así suena fácil, casual. Steve tiene la impresión de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubo entre él y Tony, nunca fue nada de eso.

Bucky ríe con suavidad.

-Créeme, por cómo te mira Stark, para él hubo algo más que sexo.

Steve quiere negarlo de inmediato, pero no encuentra las palabras. Se da tiempo con otra calada del cigarrillo, que le sabe a cenizas.

-No tengo ni idea de qué tuvimos –admite al final.

Bucky apura el cigarrillo antes de matarlo en el cenicero, exhala hacia el techo. Por un momento parece pensativo. Steve no está allí para obtener ningún tipo de absolución, ni se atrevería a cargar a Bucky con ese peso ni cree que haya ninguna que darle porque lo que hizo no puede borrarse y aún no sabe si estuvo bien o mal o simplemente las cosas que pasan entre dos personas no siempre son tan fáciles de calificar.

A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sentir un cierto alivio cuando Bucky dice:

-Te das cuenta de que a Howard le habría dado un infarto, ¿no?

Steve le mira, sorprendido, y Bucky está tumbado hacia él, la cabeza recostada contra la pared y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Sus ojos se encuentran, y solo intentar imaginarlo parece tan inverosímil y perverso y gracioso de una forma un poco retorcida que los dos estallan en carcajadas.

-No tiene ninguna gracia –consigue decir Steve al final, aunque se siente como si con la risa que aún le duele en el estómago acabara de exorcizar el fantasma que le perseguía desde que todo empezó.

-No, no la tiene –responde Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza, que le cuelga entre las rodillas.- No la tiene, pero es verdad.

-Howard no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato a su hijo –admite Steve. Se lo admite a él mismo.

Porque así son las cosas entre él y Tony. Puede verlo como el hombre genial y asombroso, infinitamente generoso que es cuando no está con él, y solo ve a un egocéntrico, maleducado y consentido cuando le tiene delante. En todo caso, Tony Stark nunca le ha dejado indiferente.

-Oye, siento que las cosas no salieran bien entre vosotros dos –dice Bucky, y se inclina hacia él para darle un golpe afectuoso con el hombro.

Y sus palabras duelen, de una forma remota y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya podido pasar entre él y Stark.

-Lo habría terminado, cuando tú llegaste, si Tony no lo hubiera hecho antes –admite, y la mirada de Bucky quema sobre su rostro pero Steve mantiene la vista clavada en sus dedos, entrelazados sobre sus rodillas, porque es la única forma en que va a conseguir sacárselo de dentro después de toda una vida atándolo con fuerza contra su corazón.

-Tony y yo estuvimos juntos por motivos equivocados. Él echaba de menos a Pepper, y yo estaba solo, y siempre habíamos tenido esa tensión que en un momento dado se convirtió en algo diferente –explica, y es la primera vez que intenta poner palabras a lo que pasó, definirlo más allá de los confines de su mente, donde todo es más maleable y abstracto, menos real.- Pero ahora vuelves a estar aquí. No es casualidad que nunca encontrara ninguna pareja, Buck. Siempre te he querido a ti.

Tiene un nudo en la garganta y quiere explicarse. Explicar que esto no es una declaración, ni mucho menos ningún tipo de imposición, que es solo la verdad, lo que siempre ha sido para él, y que supo vivir con lo que Bucky estaba dispuesto a darle antes, lo consideró el mejor de los regalos que había recibido en la vida, y que va a volver a hacerlo. Puede que otra Peggy vuelve a cruzarse en su camino, alguien que le haga perder el mundo de vista como sus puñetazos y sus ojos llenos de determinación y su cuerpo lleno de curvas lo hacían, pero lo duda. Y no le importa. Es tan patético que lo único que quiere es poder estar junto a Bucky durante lo que le quede de vida.

-No es que espere que cambie nada. Solo lo he dicho porque me parece que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, iría siendo hora de que diga la verdad –consigue decir al final.

Los dedos de Bucky le dan tras golpecitos sobre la muñeca, tan ligeros que son casi imperceptibles, pero consiguen que Steve levante la mirada.

Bucky le mira con una expresión extraña que Steve no sabe ubicar.

-He tenido muchos años para echarte de menos. Y muchos meses para imaginar cómo sería cuando al final volviera a casa –explica-. En algún momento me di cuenta de que si nuestras vidas hubieran sido como se suponía que tenían que ser, si hubiéramos vuelto de la guerra, nos habríamos casado y habríamos formado familias y nunca más nos habríamos vuelto a tener solo el uno al otro, como en esa mierda de apartamento lleno de goteras que teníamos alquilado.

-Y ratas. También había ratas en la entrada. Una intentó morderme los tobillos –interviene Steve, que siente un temblor en los latidos de su corazón que no tiene nada que ver con la arritmia que sufría en esa época.

-Sí, y agua fría y dos colchones tan llenos de bultos que la mitad de veces terminaba durmiendo en el sillón –añade Bucky, y las comisuras de los labios se le van arriba a pesar de que sus ojos parecen demasiado serios, demasiado viejos.- Joder, era lo peor, pero me puse triste cuando empecé a pensar que nunca más habríamos vivido juntos, y no te habría visto vestirte y beber café por las mañanas y dejarte los ojos detrás de un cuaderno por las noches. 

Bucky comparte una mirada de complicidad con él antes de seguir hablando.

-Te miraba más de lo que me gustaba admitir, la verdad.

-Sí, pero me parece que era para comprobar que no me hubiera desmontado por piezas subiendo las escaleras –bromea Steve de pronto, por impulso, para contrarrestar toda la tensión que se le agolpa en el pecho y le sube como un nudo por la garganta.

-Steve, no pensaba que fueras a _desmontarte_ –responde Bucky con exasperación.

-No sé yo. Me acuerdo de la vez en que no querías dejarme salir a la calle para que no se me llevara el viento.

-Estabas a treinta y nueve de fiebre.

-¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma vez? Porque recuerdo que propusiste la idea de que llevara piedras en los bolsillos.

-Eh –protesta Bucky, y ahora sí, el brillo en sus ojos claros es familiar, esa expresión que queda a caballo entre la más absoluta incredulidad y la indignación-. Estoy aquí intentando superar décadas de represión y decirte que quería hacerte cosas que incluso a mí me daban vergüenza y tú te dedicas a discutir de los mismos temas que hace setenta años.

-¿Te daban vergüenza? ¿En serio? Porque después de lo que oí esa vez que te llevaste a Evie Lennox a casa…

Bucky le empuja. Con la mano izquierda. Steve cae en el suelo riendo.

-Eres un capullo, Rogers –le espeta Bucky, mordiéndose el labio para contener su propia risa.

La piel se vuelve blanca donde los dientes se clavan sobre el labio inferior, los bordes aún más rojos.

-Dime algo que no sepa –replica Steve, como un reto.

Tiene la impresión de que están alargando el momento, y lo que siente es algo cercano al vértigo.

Bucky se tumba a su lado en el suelo, recostado sobre su codo izquierdo, y su mano derecha se posa sobre la cadera de Steve de una manera que casi sería natural, si no acabaran de más o menos confesarse que se han querido desde siempre.

-Puede que ya lo sepas, pero quiero besarte –dice Bucky, el tono de voz más suave, aunque no llega a susurrar.

-Sí. Yo también –responde Steve, incapaz de encontrar ningún otro tipo de réplica.

Bucky se pasa la lengua por los labios al tiempo que Steve enreda los dedos en los mechones de pelo que le crecen por la nuca, acariciando la piel suave de allí, y su primer beso es tentativo, labios contra labios y respiraciones entrecortadas, el sonido áspero de la música casi olvidada y la lluvia cayendo fuera, lánguida y perezosa. A Steve le cuesta creérselo, que esté pasando, y se aferra a la espalda de Bucky, a su cintura. Bucky le acaricia la línea de piel por encima de la cintura de los vaqueros, yendo y volviendo, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa, y se aparta cada vez que los besos de Steve se vuelven más profundos, cada vez que se acelera, que su lengua se atreve a ir un poco más allá. Bucky juega con los dientes sobre su labio inferior y con la punta de su lengua, provocándole, colándose entre sus labios para retirarse otra vez.

A Steve le cuesta, pero al final consigue adaptarse a ese ritmo despreocupado. La cuestión es asumir que no tienen ningún sitio al que llegar. Que puede disfrutar cada una de las caricias de Bucky por sí sola, no como un preludio, no como una manera de calentarse el uno al otro. Se tocan por el placer de tocarse. De descubrirse. Bucky traza una línea de besos por encima de su mandíbula y se para en el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula, y Steve mira los reflejos del agua sobre el techo y le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Una espalda que ya le es conocida y amada, cuyo aspecto conoce de memoria a pesar de las alteraciones del tiempo y los sufrimientos por los que Bucky ha pasado para llegar hasta allí y que ahora puede aprenderse de una manera nueva, clasificando el movimiento de cada uno de los músculos bajo sus manos, el tacto de la piel, la línea de su columna vertebral.

Steve le acaricia una y otra vez, y la lengua de Bucky traza círculos sobre su cuello. Los ojos se le cierran solos, sus respiraciones suenan cada vez más superficiales, y cuando las manos de Steve se paran sobre las caderas de Bucky, éste pasa una pierna por encima de las suyas, se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. La primera vez que empuja, Steve ve estallidos blancos tras los párpados, el placer travesándole como una corriente, y el sonido que Bucky ahoga contra la curva de su cuello es roto, medio gemido medio sollozo.

-Ven aquí –le apremia Steve, una mano sobre su rostro, y vuelve a besarle, porque necesita tenerle contra sí, aún más cerca, tan cerca como una persona pueda estar de otra.

Se mueven juntos, incluso cuando se desabrochan los pantalones para colar las manos dentro. La palma de Bucky es seca y cálida contra él, y Steve está ardiendo, más excitado de lo que ha estado nunca solo por ser capaz de sentir el tacto rasposo del pelo de Bucky contra sus nudillos y su erección bajo los dedos, suave y dura y caliente al mismo tiempo, y es, es más de lo que ahora mismo puede procesar, cuando empiezan a moverse al mismo ritmo y lo único que puede hacer es seguir besando a Bucky, sin ningún tipo de precisión ni gracia, conectado a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Están en el suelo de casa y está envuelto en el cuerpo de Bucky, su calor, su olor, y es íntimo y real y es un secreto y una victoria, después de todo, y lo que siente concentrándose en la parte baja de su estómago es un tipo de desesperación afilada que se convierte en una euforia algo salvaje cuando las piernas le tiemblan y se está corriendo, pensando “ _sí sí sí sí_ ”, como si se estuvieran rebelando, como si Bucky apoyando la frente contra la suya y gimiendo largo y malherido contra sus labios fuera algún tipo de triunfo.

Bucky se desploma sobre él cuando termina, el rostro escondido contra la curva de su cuello, y sus hombros empiezan a temblar. Por un momento Steve está convencido de que está llorando, mueve un brazo para poder rodearle con él, pero Bucky eleva la cabeza y se da cuenta de que está riendo, los ojos arrugados y una cierta expresión de sorpresa en sus labios. Steve sonríe, un poco desconcertado aún.

-Me alegro de que esto te parezca gracioso… Supongo –dice, solo medio en broma.

-No, no, es que… mierda.

Bucky se incorpora con un gruñido para sentarse en el suelo, y le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Los dos deberían ir a limpiarse. En un minuto.

-La verdad es que esto se me ha escapado un poco de las manos. No tenía pensado hacerte una paja en el suelo del comedor. De hecho no tenía pensado absolutamente nada.

-Yo tampoco –admite Steve, y luego, porque aún está un poco atontado por el orgasmo, todos los músculos del cuerpo sueltos y la cabeza amodorrada.- Me mantuve alejado porque me lo pediste, pero te echaba tanto de menos. Era peor que estar simplemente solo. Era…

Era como si le faltara un trozo, un vacío que dolía constantemente, todos eses meses después de que Bucky se le acercara en una base de Hydra abandonada y le pidiera que dejara de seguirle. El rostro de un fantasma con los ojos de su amigo, de su única familia, los mismos que ahora le miran con expresión angustiada.

-Necesitaba tiempo, no era el mismo, no _soy_ el mismo a pesar de que…

-Lo sé –le corta Steve, de inmediato.- Lo sé. Lo siento, no hagamos esto ahora, no tenemos que hacerlo nunca.

Bucky asiente antes de inclinarse hacia él para volver a besarle, y Steve cierra los ojos con un cosquilleo en el estómago, aun sorprendido de poder hacer esto. Se pregunta si alguna vez va a dejar de parecerle asombroso.

***

Al final, resulta que Bucky le vuelve más loco cada día, y Steve se siente como el adolescente que nunca fue, cazando a su amor por la ciudad y buscando excusas para pasar un rato a solas con él y colarle la mano por debajo las faldas. O más bien los pantalones.

Bucky no duerme mucho, y le espera muchas madrugadas leyendo en la mesa de la cocina con una cafetera en el fogón. O, una mañana especialmente memorable, sentado sobre la isla de cocina con las piernas cruzadas. Es pequeña, pero Steve le arrastra las caderas hasta el borde y le baja los pantalones de chándal suaves y holgados que viste en casa, y las risas incrédulas de Bucky se convierten en sonidos mucho más sensuales cuando Steve envuelve los labios alrededor de su pene y mueve la lengua como si le estuviera besando, notando como se endurece dentro de su boca. Bucky no grita, nunca lo hace, pero respira entrecortadamente y se le escapan pequeños gemidos que siempre suenan rotos y que hacen que Steve presione una mano contra su propia entrepierna porque apenas es capaz de resistirlo.

Y Bucky. Bucky le arrastra de la mano por el parque para llevarle a rincones donde besarle durante horas, sin hacer más que acariciarle por encima de la ropa hasta que Steve cree que va a volverse loco. Le acompaña a los mercadillos de segunda mano los domingos y compra discos de los Beatles, de Bruce Springsteen, de Michael Jackson y Madonna y de Pink Floyd y de Adele, y Steve rebusca entre los de jazz porque el único estilo de música que despertó su interés de más joven fue el Big Band. Bucky le lleva a sitios nuevos a comer y le compra palomitas en el cine y le pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda cuando están en una cola o llegan a algún sitio, y Steve sospecha que le está tratando como si estuvieran _saliendo_ , como si Steve fuera algo parecido a su _novio_. Y si nunca comenta nada no es solo porque está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que haga sentir bien a Bucky, sino también porque la idea le provoca una cierta emoción que le da algo de apuro admitir. Han sido amigos durante tanto tiempo que no cree que puedan ser nada más, pero tiene la sensación de que su relación no ha cambiado sustancialmente, sino que ahora pueden mostrarse afecto de una forma que antes tenían que filtrar, que destilar para convertirla en algo aceptable ante los ojos de los otros y de los suyos propios.

El sexo es algo simple, íntimo, como una extensión de todo lo que sienten. A veces es divertido. Como cuando una noche Steve se aburre de la peli que están viendo y se pone de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de Bucky, y éste protesta e intenta resistirse y terminan los dos en el suelo en un sesenta y nueve improvisado que empieza como una pelea y termina de manera bastante espectacular.

Hay otra vez en que Steve duerme más de doce horas seguidas después de una misión y Bucky le despierta besándole la nuca, acariciándole justo por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, y Steve siente como la sangre se le espesa, echa las caderas hacia atrás para apretarse contra Bucky, y de pronto su erección está allí, evidente entre sus nalgas, y todo su cuerpo se enciende, solo puede pensar en una cosa.

-Fóllame –pide, y siente como Bucky inspira de pronto.- Bucky, Buck, quiero que me…

-Sí, sí, vale –responde Bucky, pero tiene el ceño fruncido, una expresión casi asustada en los ojos.

Le besa y le acaricia y Steve siempre creyó que tenía que ser una sensación demasiado extraña, quizás un poco incómoda, a pesar de que se preguntó más de una vez si Tony estaría dispuesto a hacérselo. A la hora de la verdad, Bucky dentro de él es algo incluso más abrumador de lo que había imaginado. Para cuando le penetra por completo los dos están sudados y jadeando, y cuando empieza a moverse todo el mundo de Steve se reduce a la sensación, diferente de cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado hasta entonces, y Bucky le pasa una mano por encima de la cintura, entrelaza sus dedos, va poco a poco, embestidas lentas y profundas, y Steve tiene los ojos cerrados y quiere que nunca, nunca termine, podría pasarse horas así, Bucky pegado a su espalda y moviéndose dentro de él y susurrándole tonterías al oído de vez en cuando. Pero es como si le hubiera encendido por dentro, oleadas de placer blanco recorriéndole la columna con cada nueva embestida, y para cuando Bucky le toma en su mano está reducido a palabras incoherentes, “así, sí, justo… ah, ah, por favor” y el orgasmo le hace temblar el cuerpo entero, le sacude de pies a cabeza y se concentra en Bucky moviéndose dentro de él, errático, gruñendo largo y bajo.

Duermen con las piernas enredadas y Steve despierta al amanecer con punzadas de hambre en el estómago. Intenta levantarse en silencio, pero el sueño de Bucky se ha vuelto extremadamente ligero y se despeja en cuestión de segundos. Desayunan tostadas con mantequilla y tortillas a la francesa y se dan patadas por debajo de la mesa y hablan de los planes para el día, y en un momento los dos callan y les llega el canto de un pájaro, claro y distinto por encima de los primeros sonidos del día.

-Nunca había hecho eso –dice Steve, a pesar de que Bucky nunca pregunta.

Los ojos de Bucky son más claros bajo la luz brillante de la mañana cuando los alza hacia él. Esboza una sonrisa ladeada que tiene algo de mueca.

-Nunca había hecho eso _contigo_ –responde.

Steve ríe.

-No era una manera indirecta de preguntar.

-No, ya sé que no –dice Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Pero siento no ser más abierto.

-No necesito que lo seas. Sé todo lo que necesito saber de ti.

Bucky resopla, le mira con una expresión de impotencia que le es familiar, como si de verdad no supiera qué hacer con él, y Steve sonríe, una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha.

Siguen peleando como hicieron siempre, empiezan discusiones que van escalando hasta terminar en gritos y en portazos y en un montón de cigarrillos en el cenicero de Bucky y Steve haciendo maratones por la ciudad, y después se vuelven a encontrar en casa y se lanzan un par de monosílabos y alguno de los dos muestra un poco de interés por lo que está haciendo el otro y una mano conciliadora se escapa entre los dos y acaban haciéndolo en cualquier parte de la casa porque Steve tiene la impresión de que están recuperando todos esos años de juventud y despreocupación que nunca pudieron disfrutar.

Está convencido de que Bucky lo merece. Y está empezando a pensar que quizás también él merece la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Que quizás aún puede ser la persona que siempre quiso ser.

***

Steve y Stark no vuelven a hablar nunca más de lo que pasó entre ellos, porque simplemente hablar no es su estilo –y Tony saca el tema una noche pero ninguno de los dos lo cuenta como una verdadera conversación.

El aniversario de Stark es una fiesta sonada que ilumina la torre entera, y Steve asiste por cortesía, pero realmente no espera cruzar más de dos palabras con su anfitrión en toda la noche. En el caso improbable de que lleguen a verse.

Pasan la noche en el ático, bebiendo con el resto de Vengadores, y en realidad es lo más parecido a cualquier otra noche juntos viendo películas o jugando a juegos de mesa o a videojuegos, excepto por el hecho de que todos van vestidos mucho más elegantes que de costumbre. Especialmente Natasha, que lleva un vestido de una tela azul brillante que le cae sobre el cuerpo como si fuera líquido y le deja la espalda descubierta, y Bucky, con un traje azul marino que transporta a Steve directamente a los cuarenta.

Steve les deja un momento charlando animadamente de distintas clases de relleno para algún tipo de pastas rusas y se reúne con Thor en la terraza. Cuando Jane le reclama entre risas ebrias, colgándose de su brazo como si fuera la rama de un árbol, Steve se queda fuera, respirando el aire fresco de la noche.

Alguien se apoya en la baranda a su lado, y Steve alza la vista para encontrarse con Stark, que le empuja un vaso de whisky contra la mano y alza el suyo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tony –dice Steve, haciendo chocar los vasos.

-Gracias –replica Stark antes de beber.

Lleva un pantalón de traje negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y arremangada hasta los codos, lo que probablemente implica que ya está a unas alturas bastante avanzadas de la fiesta. Pero a pesar de que tiene que llevar bastante bebido, aún se le ve elegante, con el pelo cuidadosamente engominado para parecer casualmente despeinado, y cuidadosamente afeitado, la perilla bien delineada. El aspecto aseado destaca el rojo de sus labios, la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

Steve aparta la mirada, la dirige hacia el interior, donde Pepper está sentada en un sofá con los zapatos de tacón de aguja en una mano y una copa de champán en la otra, riendo junto a Maria Hill con los bordes de los ojos llenos de arruguitas.

Steve siente que debería decir algo al respecto, pero la verdad es que no tiene los ánimos suficientes. Él y Stark nunca han intercambiado muchas hipocresías de compromiso.

-No me acosté contigo porque seas el Capitán América –exhala Stark de pronto, sin previo aviso.

Steve se tumba hacia él, intentando pensar en algo que responder a una declaración tan abrupta, pero Stark alza una mano entre los dos.

-Ya sé que piensas que te utilicé para vengarme. Pero nunca he querido vengarme de Pepper. Y, en caso de que se te haya pasado por la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo que decidí dejar de hacer cosas para joder a mi padre.

Hace una mueca cuando termina de hablar, como si hubiera tenido que arrancarse las palabras de dentro. A Steve le encantaría poder negar que alguna vez en la vida haya tenido pensamientos tan retorcidos, pero lo único que puede hacer es asentir.

-Gracias –dice.

Tony agita el whisky entre ellos.

-Vale, sí, soy un tío estupendo. La verdad es que habría preferido sacarme una muela antes que tener que decirte todo esto, porque este es exactamente el tipo de conversación que intento evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero a veces no consigo deshacerme de ti ni dentro de mi cabeza –explica Stark, y parece afrentado, como si Steve le hubiera estado atormentando deliberadamente.- Ahora voy a irme a dentro y vamos a fingir que nunca hemos tenido esta charla.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya que has empezado tú, es justo que me dejes decirte que quizás me arrepiento de las circunstancias, pero no de lo que hicimos.

-Nunca me has parecido de los que se arrepienten –responde Stark, mueve los labios hacia el lado en un gesto característico.- Es algo que tenemos en común.

Le dedica una sonrisa tirante y no se da la vuelta ni una sola vez de mientras vuelve al interior. Steve se queda en la terraza, de espaldas a la ciudad, dando vueltas al vaso de whisky para ver cómo forma ondas de color ámbar.

Encuentra a Bucky sentado en un sofá, hablando con Bruce Banner con expresión de auténtica concentración, y Steve se queda atrás. No quiere estropearle la noche. Pero Bruce se da cuenta de que está allí y alza los ojos hacia él con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, y Bucky se da la vuelta, le guiña un ojo.

Steve le pone una mano en el hombro, ejerce un poco de presión.

-Si me disculpáis, creo que voy a irme a casa –dice.

-Vale, espera un minuto que coja mi chaqueta y…

-No, no, quédate. Bruce parecía muy interesado en lo que le contabas.

Bruce pone las manos en alto, los rizos le bailan un poco cuando agita la cabeza.

-No quiero robarte a James –dice, con toda naturalidad.

Steve y Bucky no han hablado explícitamente de su relación con el resto de los Vengadores, pero desde el primer momento hubo el acorde tácito entre ellos de que no volverían a esconderse, ni de sus propios sentimientos ni de los ojos de los otros.

-Vamos a casa, Steve –replica Bucky, y cuando ve que aún no está convencido añade –, yo y el Dr. Banner hemos acordado quedar una mañana de la semana que viene.

Y Steve desea demasiado estar a solas con Bucky para seguir protestando.

Han llegado con transporte público, así que salen por la puerta principal, emergen a la quietud relativa de la noche.

-¿Quieres parar un taxi? –pregunta Bucky.

-Tengo ganas de caminar un poco.

Pero en lugar de moverse, Steve cierra el espacio entre ellos, se inclina ligeramente para besar a Bucky, solo un roce leve de sus labios. Sabe a whisky caro y huele a colonia y a humo y a él mismo, y Steve le coge de la solapa de la americana y se sujeta con fuerza a él. Quiere confesar todo tipo de cosas que sería ridículo decir en voz alta, porque los dos ya las saben de sobras.

-Vámonos a casa –dice al final, repitiendo las palabras de Bucky, y le suenan mejor de lo que nunca nada le ha sonado.

Bucky le sonríe con complicidad y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Steve. No vuelve a soltarle en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

      

 


End file.
